The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that can measure a distance more easily.
In the past, a camera system for capturing a depth profile includes a passive method without light radiation and an active method with light radiation. The passive method, having a multi-view type and the like, deteriorates accuracy of a distance measurement under a dark environment or for a low-contrast subject. The active method has a light cut-off method or a time of flight (TOF).
The light cut-off method is a method of measuring a distance to a subject based on an amount of displacement from a reference of a pattern at the time of radiating a certain pattern of light to capture an image (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. SHO 62-291509). Moreover, the TOF is a method of measuring a delay time of light that is reflected back at the speed of light and a distance to a subject based on the delay time (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-194185).